


Save you

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matt Murdock x plus size reader, Matt Murdock x reader - Freeform, Matt Murdock x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Matt saves [Y/N] after she almost became a victim of human trafficking, a strong love immediately developing in between the two of them





	Save you

You had no idea how a fun night out with your closest female friends ended up with all of you being targeted for human trafficking. After you had danced for hours at your favorite night club, you were all standing outside, some smocking and others texting the guys they just had met inside the building and asking them out.

You hadn’t been in the mood to take someone home with you or get their number, just having wanted to go out after a stressful week and dance all the sorrows away. After you all had taken a group selfie together, two black minivans appeared behind you and soon enough, five strong men were dragging you into the back of the vehicles while muffling your horrified screams with their hands.

You and your best friend immediately started crying once the driver chuckled loudly and mentioned how screaming wouldn’t help the fact that you were about to be put in a container and shipped out of the county. You and [Y/B/F/N] clung onto each other while another man threatened you with a teaser, wanting the ride to the containers be as quiet as possible.

Throughout the drive, you were a panting and shaking mess while thinking of your friends and family, your stomach was churning and you felt dizzy but the second you thought about emptying your stomach, you had arrived at the shore.

The two men harshly grabbed you and your best friend by the arms and dragged you out of the minivan, not caring that your heels were making it hard for you to properly keep up with their quick pace.

The second all your friends were reunited in front of one container, you all began to cry and beg the men to let you free, even promising that you wouldn’t tell a soul about it. “Oh, just get the fuck into the container. We’re getting a thousand bucks for each head” a dark skinned man spoke with a wide grin on his face, not at all feeling bad for his actions.

Soon enough, he opened the container and harshly pushed you all inside, all of you stumbling over each other and crying out as the door was slowly being closed, the light fading with it. Suddenly, a loud groan was heard and the door was widened while a half-masked stranger attacked your kidnappers.

You all were in shock in watching the mysterious man throw harsh punches from left to the right, breaking your kidnappers’ bones and leaving them injured on the floor, blood oozing out of their wounds. Your savior stood in front of you all and panted heavily, “Head towards the forty eighth. Stay in the lights. Flag down the first officer you see” he ordered.

You and your friends still were in shock of what just had happened and stared wide eyed at him while whimpering and panting loudly. The half-masked man harshly punched the container and yelled “Now!”, making all of you scream in fear and immediately start running into the direct he had given you.

You didn’t even look back and began to run for your life, your body trembling at what just had happened but also relieved that you were safe. It didn’t take you and your friends long to find an officer leaning against his car and drinking his coffee.

You all immediately began to hysterically explain the attempted kidnapping and the officer took you all to the police. The next three hours were all a blur to you as all you wanted was to get back to your apartment, hide beneath your sheets and find a way to thank the anonymous savior. When they asked you who had saved you, you described the mysterious half-masked stranger which left the officers frustrated as your description didn’t leave them with enough information to search for him.

When you finally had arrived at your apartment, your makeup was smudged from all the crying, your feet aching and you felt ready to forget about the horrible night. You unlocked the door with your key and entered it, immediately flicking on the lights and sighing a soft “Finally home” before closing the door behind you and immediately walking to your bedroom.

Once inside, you quickly kicked off your heels and walked into the bathroom, feeling disgusted and desperate to wash the awful memories off your body. Ten minutes later, you were in the shower, the hot water relaxing your tensed muscles while you cried your heart out. It was still difficult to understand that you had almost been a victim of human trafficking and you silently wondered how long it would take to get over it and how you’d be able to find the mysterious stranger who had taken a few punches just to save you and your friends’ lives.

After staying in the shower for twenty more minutes and being able to calm down, you stepped out of it and wrapped a big white towel around your body while exciting the bathroom. You flicked the lights off and closed the door behind you before walking into your bedroom, straight to your closet.

You took out a pair of underwear and a tank top while humming a random song, “Oh god!” you shrieked the second you turned around and discovered a tall figure standing in front of you. Your heart was pounding harshly against your rib cage as you tightened the grip on your towel while your eyes scanned the stranger from head to toe.

“W-Wait” you whispered before gasping out loud, “You saved me and my friends!” you spoke while realizing that the half-masked stranger was standing in front of you. Dressed all in black, his exposed lips slightly parted as he was panting softly.

You had also noticed that it was quite cool in your room, meaning that he had followed you home and entered through the window from the balcony. “I’m [Y/N], what’s your name?” you slowly asked and took a step towards him.

“Matt” he answered, his voice sounding smooth and delicate. You smiled and held your hand out to him, “I’m [Y/N], thank you so much for saving my life”. Matt tilted his head side and took a deep breath before slowly reached his hand out to you until it met yours and shook it, the feeling of his soft touch making shivers run down your back. “I-I can’t describe how thankful I am for your actions” you whispered as the tears brimmed your eyes again, the previous and horrifying moments replaying themselves in your head again.

Matt hummed and shook his head, “No one will hurt you, you are safe now” his determined statement made you slowly calm down and nod your head, not knowing that he had used his enhanced hearing to listen to your frantic heartbeat and immediately feeling the need to reassure you that you were in no danger anymore.

He took a step towards you and slowly raised his hands, making it look like he wanted to touch your face but stopped mid-air. You frowned softly and looked at him, his bowed head making it hard for you to understand why he had stopped his movements.

You scanned his mask and then stared at his soft lips, the yearning for it making you swallow hard as you slowly realized his condition. Your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach as you took his hands in yours and made them cup your face while your cupped his and caressed his cheeks.

“You’re blind” you softly stated, feeling so sorry for Matt but admiring his heroic actions, he nodded his head and clenched his jaw, “I-I…” he stuttered and cleared his throat before slowly caressing your cheeks with his thumbs and index fingers, sighing at the softness of them. You closed your eyes for a split second and let him trace his fingers all over your face, “You are so beautiful” he whispered slowly, his words making your heart flutter in your chest.

“You don’t know that” you chuckled to which he shook his head, “I sensed something so strong and intense from you the second I saved you” he moved his fingers down your neck and then placed his hands on your shoulders, “So beautiful” he continued to whisper before they slid down your arms and cupped your hands again.

“Thank you” you smiled, feeling an intense connection towards Matt who was still panting while his hands continued to explore your hands and arms, it was like he couldn’t get enough of your touch. “Why did you follow me?” you asked curiously while loving the tingling sensation you felt at his every touch.

Matt gave a gorgeous smile and lifted his head a little bit, making it seem like he was staring directly at you through his mask. “Because I wanted to be with you” his honest confession made your heart flutter in your chest again. Immediately, the tension shifted as you stepped closer to him and caressed his jaw, “I’m glad you found me” you whispered.

Without a word you tried to remove the mask off his face, desperate to see the rest of his handsome face but Matt hummed in disapproval and shook his head, “No…” he panted while panic rushed through his body. “I’m sorry” you apologized with a frown on your face, silently cussing at yourself for letting your curiosity get the best off you.

“Can I kiss you?” your words made him swallow hard as his burning desire for you was slowly becoming too much for him. Matt nodded his head to which you smiled before leaning in and pressing your lips tenderly against his.

The two of you immediately hummed in pleasure while holding tightly onto each other, the lust taking over your bodies. “Your lips are so soft” Matt groaned against your lips before picking you up, making you let out a surprised hum while wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Twelve steps” you panted while placing soft kisses up and down his neck, clinging onto his broad shoulders and enjoying the soft groans that left his lips while he walked you over to your bed and gently placed you on top of it.

Matt’s hands removed the towel from your body before his hands began to roam all over it, gently cupping your breasts, squeezing your thick thighs and caressing your stomach while you let out soft whimpers, your hands tugging at his shirt. He got the hint and quickly removed it before kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his pants, quickly kicking them off his legs until he stood in there in just his boxers.

You took a hold of his hand and gently led him onto the bed and made him lie on his back, your pants echoing through the room as you removed Matt’s boxers and then straddled his legs, loving how his hard length was brushing against the inner side of her thigh. “Relax baby” you hummed while placing your hands on his chest for support.

The way the word “baby” left your lips made his heart skip several beats before it pounded harshly in his chest. It had been a very long time since he had sexual intercourse with someone but the way he felt about you was beyond just sexual attraction. Matt had fallen in love with you and knew that trying to stop it would be an impossible task to complete.

“Oh, babe” he moaned when you wrapped your hand around his hard length and gently stroked it, loving how it twitched in your had while you stared down at his face, not remembering having seen such a handsome face in your life before. Even though the tip of his nose, his lips, cheeks and jaw were exposed, Matt already had stolen your heart and you didn’t even mind.

You quickened the pace of you strokes and enjoyed how he clung onto your thick thighs while panting your name, loving how it tumbled delicately from his lips. Without a word, you lifted your hips and positioned his length at your entrance, the tip of it already stretching your folds.

“Matt” you moaned while slowly lowering yourself onto him, the pure pleasure slowly rippling through your body. The delicious stretch of your inner walls made you let out a weak whimper while you continued to stare down at his face. He groaned at the tight and warm feeling of you and cupped your breasts in his hands, gently squeezing them.

You slowly began to roll your hips and hummed loudly at the delicate feeling of his length brushing against your sweet spot. “Matt, baby” you cried out while grinding your hips and closing your eyes as the immense bliss took over your whole body.

Matt was a moaning mess when you began to bounce on his lap, the sound of your skin slapping against each other echoing through the room. He quickly sat up and attacked your neck with sensual kisses while clinging onto your shoulders, wanting to have you as close as possible.

“[Y/N]” he moaned, losing himself into the delicate pleasure while kissing his way down your neck and then taking one of your hard nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking at it while thrusting his hips upwards.

“Oh!” you cried out loud and cupped your lovers face before leaning in and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that left the two of you breathless and weak with immense ecstasy. Your head began to spin as every thrust he gave you made the tip of his length brush against your sweet spot.

Your legs began to tremble but you refused to remove your lips from Matt’s as they felt and tasted heavenly. You were panting into each other’s mouths while your tongues moved sensually against one another.

“Baby” you moaned and gasped loudly when you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach. Every thrust brought you closer to the blissful edge and seconds later, you and Matt reached your highs at the same time while crying each other’s names out loudly.

Your inner walls tightly clenched themselves around him while he released himself deep inside you, every spurt leaving him weaker than before while never stopping the sensual kisses you two were sharing. Your whole body was trembling while your intense orgasm had made your head spin, you rode your orgasms out before relaxing in Matt’s embrace and pulling away from the kiss.

You nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck and let out a pleased sigh, “I-I have to go” he panted to which you let out a displeased hum while a frown rested on your face. “Where to? When Will I be able to see you again?” you questioned while getting off his lap and laying down on the bed, covering your body with the sheets while watching him get dressed.

Matt turned to you while buttoning his pants and smiled, “Tomorrow night, I promise”. You smiled and muttered a tired, “Okay” ready to go to sleep as the terrifying memories of before had been completely forgotten. Matt quickly climbed on top of the bed and placed a tender kiss against your lips before muttering, “Goodnight, baby” then getting off it and walking over to the window. With a smile on your face and butterflies in your stomach, you watched him open it and climb out of it, disappearing into the night.


End file.
